Dysfunctional Family
by CPDRuzekFan
Summary: Based off the ending of the Chicago PD episode titled 'Fallen' this is just my theory or how I hope it plays out. Is Ruzek a rat? What would cause him to turn on his unit, the unit he calls family? His actual family..
1. Chapter 1

Adam balanced the pizza box in one hand and knocked with the other, he could hear movement on the other side of the door, it was Deke. Deacon was just shy of seven years old, and a tiny little thing. Adam was shocked to learn the kid was seven, he would've pegged him to be younger. He was certain he had offended the kid when he called him a five year old the first night they'd met.

 _Adam held his hand out, "Hey, Deacon. I'm Adam." He towered over the slight boy, so he switched it up and moved to crouch down in front of him. He was almost eye level with the boy now, "How are you?"_

" _Okay" Deacon mumbled from behind the fingers in his mouth, "You're my mommy's brother?"_

" _I am." Adam smiled, "I guess that makes me your uncle, huh? Uncle Adam" he shrugged, "That's kinda cool. How old are you? Five?" He asked him. The little boy looked nothing like his mother. He had bright green eyes and sandy hair, and his smile revealed some missing teeth._

" _Five? No way! I'm not a baby. I'm seven." Deacon held up the appropriate amount of fingers, "Seven. See?" He was clearly agitated, "I've even lost baby teeth." The exasperation he was feeling with his new found uncle was obvious._

 _Adam smiled, "Sorry man. I don't know a lot about kids or hang out with any. I'd like that to change." Adam looked up at his sister, half sister to be precise. The chick was a walking train wreck and he hadn't seen her in years. When she showed up on his doorstep a few weeks back you could've knocked him down with a feather._

Mia was a mess. She had been the product of a one night stand between his Pops and some chick who got off on fucking police officers. Adam was pretty sure it was the final nail in the coffin of his Parents marriage. Once his mother caught wind of Mia's existence all bets were off and that was it.

Adam had seen her once or twice when she was a baby, and then she was gone. His dad never mentioned her again and Adam didn't dare ask. He didn't care much at the time he was about ten years old and she was a pain in the ass three year old and even the tiniest mention of her infuriated his mother. He'd only make that mistake once, the sting of the back of her hand as it made contact with his cheek had shocked the shit out of him. His mother apologized later that night as she tucked him in to bed, her tears had surprised him.

His mother was an enigma.

When Mia showed up on his doorstep nearly six months ago he questioned her motives, but she checked out. It wasn't until a few weeks later that it all started to come together and he realized she had ulterior motives. At that point she had reeled him in, he had taken the bait and there was no going back.

Deacon.

He had been her meal ticket.

She used that little boy to get to Adam, to get him to fix things for her.

He only had himself to blame, he fell in love with his nephew and Mia took advantage of it.

He was fucked.

"Mommy!" Deacon yelled, "It's Uncle Adam! He's here. I see his truck. Hurry up" he thought his uncle hung the moon, their relationship had come together pretty quickly and Deacon had Adam in the palm of his hand.

Mia slid the gold hoop earring into her ear and adjusted her top once more before heading downstairs.

"I'm coming Sweetie, you can let Uncle Adam in. It's okay" she called down from her room, they lived in a small duplex on the outskirts of Canaryville, it wasn't much just two small bedrooms upstairs and a living room with an eat in kitchen and a ridiculously small bathroom on the ground floor.

It was a dump, but it was all she could afford on her salary, Deacon's father had split just after he was born and seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth. Leaving Mia to improvise when it came to providing for her little boy.

Adam heard the familiar sound of the chair being dragged to the door and before he knew the lock clicked and the door yanked open. He loved this kid, "Hey Deke! I brought pizza" he dipped his head to kiss his nephew.

"Pepperoni?" Deke asked his eyes big as saucers, "Extra cheese?"

"You know it, pal" Adam set the pizza on the counter, "Where's Mom?"

Deacon was already tearing into the pizza, Adam was certain he could hear the kid's stomach grumble and growl in anticipation the second he stepped foot in the house, "She's upstairs. Putting her make up on" he rambled, "she does that so she gets more money from the old guys." He shrugged his shoulders, "it's cause they're fat and ugly and girls don't like them. So mommy pretends to like them. They give her lots more then. It's gross. I won't ever like girls. Do you like girls? Mommy says you've got a big head..but I don't think so. It doesn't look big to me."

Adam laughed, "Girls are annoying" he nudged him with his elbow, "Take smaller bites, kid. You're gonna choke." He ignored the shot his sister had taken at him, she wasn't worth the energy.

Deacon grabbed the napkin Adam offered, "I'm super hungry." He ran it across his lips.

Adam could smell her before he spotted her, "Hey." He grinned, "I brought dinner." The perfume she wore was sickeningly sweet and it was as if she bathed in it.

Mia grabbed her cellphone and slipped it in her clutch, "I see that." She grabbed Deacon's head and kissed it, "be a good boy, bedtime is at nine."

"Bye" Deacon waved.

Adam followed Mia to the door, "You still working at Luckys?" It was a dive bar, it was pretty trashy and the clientele was seriously shady. It was affiliated with the Polish mafia and it had been raided a few times. Adam already bailed her out of a jam once and he hated that she still worked there. They had gotten into a pretty heated argument over it, and she had lobbed some serious shit on his Pops and Adam agreed to let it go. She was quick to use Deacon as her _get out of jail free card_ and he was in so deep that he allowed her to do so.

He loved that kid and he'd do anything to help him.

Even break the law.

 _ **Well, surprise! I'm just as surprised, this came to me after watching the latest episode of PD. This what I'd like to see happen. Also, I'm not sure on the sister's name I had a thought that perhaps 'Mia' is his sister and not a 'one night acquaintance' as Adam described it. I know there are a few other theories going around about who Mia may be, this is just my take.**_

 _ **It was originally going to be just a one shot, but I think it'll be better done as a 'mini story' with no more than five chapters.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The phone call from the school was a shock, he had no idea she had given anyone his contact information. She had been adamant from the get go that he not tell their father about their new found relationship or Deacon. Their father had abandoned her and her mother when she was a toddler and because of that she was left to her own devices.

Her mother was killed in a car accident when she was a pre teen and she bounced from one foster home to another before ending up in a group home for girls.

As for as she was concerned Bob Ruzek was the equivalent of a sperm donor, she didn't even carry his name.

He was dead to her.

Adam knocked on the door, "Hey boss.."

Hank looked up from the newspaper, "What is it?"

"Can I cut out early?"

Hank eyed him suspiciously, "You good?"

Adam nodded, "Yeah. All good. Just need to take care of something. I've filed my arrest reports and sent my case file off to the ada"

"Sure. Take off." Hank quickly returned to the paper.

Deacon's feet barely touched the floor, he scooted back further in the chair and let his feet dangle. The ice pack held on his busted lip, his shirt covered in his blood. He was in trouble and he was scared, he had tried to outrun them but they were fast and there was five of them. They finally cornered him in the back of the playground, an area that was obscured by the climbing equipment and trees.

They were bigger than him, and they were stronger. They laughed as he cried, pushing him down and as soon as he started to get up they pushed him down again. Deacon fell busting his lip open when his face smacked against the railing, the blood poured from his mouth and tears poured from his eyes.

The boys took off and Deacon sat for a few minutes, he was used to being picked on, he was easy pickings, he was poor, he didn't have a dad and he was small. They always messed with him, stealing his lunch, taking his homework and ripping it up they had never hurt him before.

That was scary.

He didn't understand why they hated him.

" _My uncle will come." Deacon announced, "He's a cop. He's the best cop, he can come Miss Jenkins" they would be having career day and Deacon was excited for everyone to meet Adam._

He could still hear everyone laughing at him, they didn't believe him. Miss Jenkins didn't believe him. That was okay, he would prove them wrong. He had an uncle, the best uncle and he was a cop.

" _You're such a liar, Deke the Geek!" Roland yelled, "You don't have an uncle..you don't have a dad..you're a loser! A stupid little loser!" Roland shoved him once more._

 _Craig laughed like a hyena, egging his buddy on, "Do it again! Push him again." He kicked at Deacon as he lay prone on the floor, "ans_

 _Deacon was on all fours and as he stood to stand up, Roland shoved him down again. His face smacking against the railing, his mouth filled with blood and he Hard the boys take off._

He kept watching the door, expecting his mother to come bursting in, it had been over an hour and still no sign of her. He wasn't all that shocked, she slept a lot. Her job made her tired, he understood that. It was why he was often left to getting himself ready for school, why he sometimes wore dirty clothes to school, why he didn't take a lot of showers.

It wasn't his mom's fault, not really. She was doing the best she could and she loved him and he loved her.

"Adam Ruzek" Adam showed his ID at the main entrance of the elementary school, it was in a rough neighborhood and had taken a number of safety precautions and this was one of them, "I need to check out my nephew Deacon. Deacon Andrews."

She printed him off a visitor's pass, "Wear this. Deacon is in the principal's office. Just go down the main corridor, the second door on the right."

"Principal? What did he do?" Adam asked, when they called they gave him nothing just that Deacon needed to go home.

"Not sure. They don't tell me, I just hand out passes." She shrugged her shoulders.

Adam was furious the second he lay eyes on his nephew, his lip bloodied and swollen his shirt covered with blood, "Deke! What happened?" He crouched down in front of his nephew, palming his cheek, "Buds, how'd you get hurt?"

Deacon shrugged his shoulders, he remained silent as he looked at his feet.

Adam tilted his chin up, "Deacon..talk to me?"

Deacon shook him off, "No." he mumbled, "I don't want to."

Principal Jeffries stepped out of his office, "Deacon, you and your uncle can come in now" he held the door open for the little boy and his uncle. He had been blown away to hear that the boy had an uncle, they had called his mother numerous times only for it to go to voicemail. They pulled up Deacon's file and found that another emergency contact had been added within the last few weeks.

"Hi." Principal Jeffries greeted Adam, "I'm Daniel Jeffries, principal here. I'm glad you could come in. I'm sure you're concerned about your nephew. We all are."

"Adam Ruzek" he extended his hand for a handshake, "I'm very concerned. I'd like to know what happened."

"We'd like to know as well, the teacher asked Deacon and he refuses to talk" Daniel explained, "It happened outside and it seems no one knows, it wasn't witnessed by faculty or staff and Deacon refuses to talk. I will be dealing with the staff but I'd like to hear it from Deacon."

Adam was sitting next to Deke, he tapped his arm with his index finger, "What happened man?"

Deacon played with the ice pack which had begun to melt, "I fell."

Adam eyed him, "Fell?"

"Yeah. I fell. On the steps. I hit my mouth." Deacon explained, "I want to go home now. It hurts."

Adam wasn't sure he was buying the kid's story, "Deke..come on, is that what happened?"

"Yes" Deacon yelled, "I wanna go home."

"Okay" Adam nodded, "I will take you home. Let's go."

" , Can I have a minute of your time? Deacon can go grab his things while we talk?"

Adam nodded.

"Go on Son. I need to talk to your uncle."

Kim was fucked.

She feared she had said too much, she had spoken to him about a case. It was a serious miscalculation, and now she didn't know how to fix it.

She had assumed it was said in confidence.

She had assumed wrong.

She seemed to place her trust in the wrong people, she felt as if she had been played..yet again.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

Daniel leaned back in his chair, "We are concerned about Deacon. He's a good boy but I'm worried about his home life. He often comes to school in clothes that are dirty or way too small, he's often dirty and it's obvious he hadn't bathed in days. Your sister.."

"Half sister" Adam corrected him, fuck he must've sounded like the biggest dick in the world but he wasn't his sister's biggest fan and wanted to distance himself from her.

"My apologies" Daniel grabbed a pen and rubbed it between his palms, "Mia is clearly isn't capable of parenting Deacon. She's shown up drunk at numerous school functions, she is dealing with a substance abuse issue. I know child services has been involved. I'd don't think I can stay out of this much longer."

"What're you saying?" Adam asked, "She's not the best mother, I get it. She loves Deacon and he loves her."

"I know. That's what makes this so sad. She needs help, Adam."

"Okay. I will deal with it, Alright?"

"Thank you"

Mia rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she had passed out with the tourniquet still on her arm, she had no idea how long she'd been out of it or where Deacon was. Needless to say when she heard the front door open she was scared shitless. A quick look out the window told her all she needed to know, Adam's car was parked in front of her place.

She quickly grabbed the remnants of her drug use and tossed it in the garbage can, she had a half drunk cup of ice water on her nightstand and she poured it on her hands and then splashed her face with it.

It was a lame attempt at getting her shit together.

That would never happen.

Adam wasn't an idiot.

He'd been on her case for weeks now, and this was sure to make it worse. Not that it could get much worse for her, not after she had to call him after getting popped for a DUI with Deacon in the back seat. That had been a hard sell but he had helped her somehow. She wasn't sure what he had done, but she was thankful. The cops were off her back, and she still had her little boy.

As long as she had Deacon she'd be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

She knew this was coming, didn't mean she was prepared for it. She had been sick to her stomach all morning, hearing his voice first thing in the morning was never a good sign.

She'd take it and move on.

She had to own this, if she wanted to make it right the first step was to own it.

Adam lifted Deacon up so he was sitting on the counter, "You hungry?" He asked checking the fridge, it was nearly empty aside from a few cans of beer and some leftover take out food he let the door close on its on, and he moved to the small cabinet that he knew contained the snacks or at least it had the last time he was there. Now it was empty, he checked the rest of the cabinets, finding them all pretty bare aside from a few cans of vegetables and some ramen noodles.

"Where's all the food?" Adam asked him, "Did you eat this morning before school?

"No. Mommy didn't shop yet" Deacon told him.

Adam hung his head and sighed, he'd leant her three hundred dollars just a few days ago so she could pick up groceries and he had nearly told her no only for her to beg him.

" _Adam, please! It's for food. I was supposed to get paid last week but our checks..something happened I dunno please, just until I get paid. Your nephew needs to eat" tears streamed from her eyes as she begged._

" _Fine, Okay." Adam relented grabbing his wallet, "How much?"_

 _Mia contemplated it briefly, "Three hundred? Deke needs some warmer clothes too, it's going to be getting cold soon" she had no shame, she knew Deacon was her meal ticket and she wasn't above using him._

"Why not?" Adam finally asked him, "Never mind." He waved his hand about, "mommy upstairs?"

Deke shrugged, "I dunno". He jumped down from the counter, "I'm gonna watch tv."

Mia finally came downstairs and Adam ushered her into the small bathroom and closed the door, ignoring her protests.

"What the fuck, Mia! The school tried calling you, they called me. I had to leave work. Deke busted his lip, he wanted to come home. What the fuck are you on?" He glared at her, "Your high as a fucking kite, aren't you?"

Mia shook her head, "No! I'm not high, Adam. I'm fucking tired. Some of us have to work all night.."

"Stop it." He had his hands on his hips, "The school..they're worried about Deacon, said he goes to school in dirty clothes, that they're too small. He doesn't bathe."

"The principal is a dick, Adam. I send my boy to school clean, sure his clothes may be old hand me downs, but he's dressed." She tried to push past him, "Move!"

Adam grabbed her upper arms, "No. Not yet. Child Services, Mia. They're watching you. Get your shit together! I gave you money just a few days ago..why's there no food?"

"I lost it or it was stolen...I'm not sure okay? I'm not proud, but in case you haven't noticed this isn't the best area.." She finally squeezed past him and went looking for Deacon.

Adam wanted to throttle her, he had stuck his neck out for her and he was beginning to think it was for nought. He was a sucker, there was no other way to describe she was playing him.

This only added to the intense stress he was already under, all of it could be traced back to Mia.

Fucking Mia.

He had Woods breathing down his neck and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep him at bay. He'd been feeding him crumbs for weeks now, and he knew he was growing tired of what Adam was bringing him or more appropriately, what he _wasn't_ bringing him.

He wanted something on Voight, something that would bring him down, and he wanted Adam to be the one to give it him.

"Sit." Voight ordered. He pointed to the chair opposite his desk and stared long had hard at Kim, his gaze was intense and even the toughest criminals would wilt right before his eyes.

Not Kim.

She matched his steely gaze with one of her own, he had to respect that.

It had to be done though, she needed to be held responsible for what she had done. She was good police, she had busted her ass to earn her spot upstairs but she needed to pay the piper.

She had brought attention to the unit, that was the last thing they needed.

"I'm sorry.." Kim wanted to get out in front of it, own her mistake.

Hank wasn't having it, he held his hand up to stop her, "Stop talking. I don't want to hear excuses, I don't want to hear anything. You need to listen"

She nodded her head, letting him know she understood.

"What goes on in here? It stays here. You don't run your mouth to anyone other than those in this unit. Our cases, and our way of handling things? They're not up for discussion and it's definitely not pillow talk fodder with your ADA boyfriend." He moved to sit on the corner of his desk, "We're lucky it didn't cost us that case, and now we need to be looking over our shoulders. You know we can't work that way"

Kim clenched her teeth, "Understood, won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't. Your badge and gun."

"What? Seriously? Matt won't say anything, he promised." Fuck if she didn't sound like a teenager.

"Badge and gun, Burgess." Voight repeated himself.

Begrudgingly she handed them over, "How long?"

"I will let you know." He replied, as she started for the door he called her, "Kim.." his tone softened a bit, "You're good police. You're an important member of this team, it was a mistake but you need to be held accountable." He folded his arms across his chest, "Some advice?"

"Sure."

"Be careful who you trust, okay? You're quick to trust people, and it's an admirable trait, but you seem to trust the wrong people. It's a pattern with you, putting your trust in the wrong person. Turning your back on those you can trust" He shrugged, "Something to think about. I'll be in touch."

"I'll be waiting." Kim pulled the door closed behind her as she left.

Adam tapped Deacon on the head, "Wanna go grab some grub?" He wasn't about to leave him with Mia.

"Mommy too?" Deacon stood on the couch.

Adam curled his lip, "Nah, it's man day. Just me and you kid."

"Please?" Deacon clasped his hands together.

Mia jumped in, "Not today, buddy. I'm not feeling all that great. Go and have fun with Uncle Adam"

Kim was pleased she didn't run into anyone on the way out of the building, she knew she was seconds away from losing it and she preferred to do that in private. She yanked open her car door and dropped into the seat, burying her face in her hands as she finally allowed herself to cry.

Adam cut Deke's burger in half and pushed the plate back in front of him, "You wanna tell me how you busted your lip?" He watched as Deacon dumped a mountain of ketchup on his plate, "You didn't fall did you?"

Deacon closed the bottle of ketchup and pushed it to the side, "Not really." He wiped his hands on his shirt, "You can't tell anyone at school, okay? They'll be mad at me. I don't want them to be mad."

"Deacon, if someone is hurting you, I have to tell the school. I have to protect you, you're my buddy."

"I don't want to talk." Deacon frowned, "I just want to eat."

"We need to talk." Adam told him, "I love you buddy, I love you so much. I'm your uncle, it's my job to protect you. To keep you safe, you need to tell me what's going on. At school _and_ home."

"You love me?" Deacon asked, his eyes wide, "Really?"

"Really." Adam smiled, "why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I don't think my mom loves me. Not really." His eyes welled with tears, "She never says it, I tell her all the time. She never says it back though" his lip quivered. "No one likes me.."

"Deke.."

"Don't call me that! I hate it!" Deacon yelled, the diners around them turning to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry. I thought you liked it" Adam grabbed his hand, "Deacon, you need to talk to me. Let me help you."

Deacon knew he needed to clue his uncle in, "They call me _Deke the Geek_ at school and I hate it. They're mean to me. All the boys are, they didn't believe me when I said you were a cop. They pushed me down, they kept pushing me. That's when I got hurt." He was in tears, Adam moved from his side of the table and slid in next to his nephew pulling him into his arms.

"I'm sorry buddy" He kissed his head, "I'm going to handle this for you, I'm going to keep you safe. I promise." He pulled back, "Tell me about Mom. The school says sometimes you're not dressed nicely or that you may not have had a bath or shower in a few days. Is that true?"

Deacon moved away from Adam, "Did my teacher say that? She doesn't like mom. I just know it."

"Deacon.."

He sighed heavily, "Sometimes. Only cause the water is broken. Sometimes it doesn't work..mom said it's cause our place is a dump. That it's too old."

Adam knew that was bullshit. Yes, the building was an older unit but it's water worked, he was beginning to get a clearer picture of what his half sister was like and how it was affecting his nephew.

"Does mom every seem off? Does she act strange?" Fuck he hated this conversation, he wished he had never answered the door the day she showed up at his apartment. He loved his nephew and he'd never wish him away, it was Mia he could do without. She had brought him nothing but trouble, she was his weakness and Denny Woods had pounced on it.

To be fair he couldn't blame Mia for that, he had decided to play his game. It was self preservation, he'd never last a second in jail.

He had dug himself quite the hole and he didn't think he'd ever climb out.

"Yeah." Deacon admitted, "She sleeps a lot some days and sometimes I can't wake her up. She has to take medicine a lot, and it's scary. I don't like it."

"Medicine?"

"Yeah. It's gross, she has to do a shot." Deacon explained, he pushed his sleeve up, "here.." he pointed to the area around his elbow, "with a needle."

Adam closed his eyes and sat silent for a moment, he knew she had an issue with alcohol and he had suspected drugs as well, but he just assumed it was pain pills. Which was bad enough on it's on right, but heroin or crack? That was an entirely different beast.

Perhaps Child Services should be involved, he wasn't sure how to proceed. Deacon deserved better and the last thing he wanted for his nephew was to end up in the system. He stuck between a rock and a hard place and both options sucked balls.

"Let's go" Adam paid the bill and led Deacon from the diner, "let's go grab some groceries and get you some new clothes. This is all going to work out buddy, I'm going to make sure of it."

She grabbed her phone off the table, she had fallen asleep and the incessant buzzing of her phone had woken her up.

It was a text.

" _Think it's best if we part ways, it was fun while it lasted. Take Care"_

She laughed out loud, it wasn't comical at all but it was ironic. Of course Matt had ended things, she had refused to give him the information he wanted. At the time she didn't think much of it, considering he was a prosecutor they were on the same team. She soon discovered that he wasn't on the up and up, and that he was after something much bigger than that.

What exactly she hadn't figured out.

It no longer mattered.

They were done.

She was left with yet another failed relationship, she had such high hopes for this one. He had a solid career with room for growth and all his ducks in a row but the end result was the same.

She was alone.

Perhaps it was time she stayed that way.

"These ones" Deacon smiled, "Can I have these ones?" He bounced on his toes, loving the silver and blue Nike's, "they're not too much money are they? It's okay if they are. I understand."

Adam shook his head, "Nope. Not if you love them. They're pretty sweet huh? Can you run fast in them? You should test them on the track, make sure they're the ones you want."

"Okay" Deacon smiled before taking off for the track.

Adam was livid. He wanted to throttle Mia, he was done lending her money, if she needed groceries he'd buy them, Deacon needed clothes? He'd buy them. He had loaded up the cart with some clothes and a heavy coat before grabbing Deacon and heading to the cash register. He was certain he was dropping close to a grand today between groceries and clothes but he was okay with it.

It was for Deacon.

He'd do anything for that kid, even if it cost him everything.

Kim pulled her hair up into a sloppy ponytail as she answered the door, not surprised at all to find Kevin on the other side, "Come on in."

Kevin wasted no time, "Suspended? What the hell?" He asked her. He had been floored to hear she'd be out for the foreseeable future. They all had found themselves in hot water at some point, but he never expected it would happen to Burgess. She was the epitome of a _'by the book'_ cop, she followed the law to the letter never swaying into the gray area. The rest of the unit lived in the gray but not Burgess.

"Don't want to talk about it. It was a stupid mistake on my part. Won't happen again." Kim told him, "You hungry?"

"No." He stopped her from going in the kitchen, "you're upset. Talk to me"

Kim knew he wouldn't drop it, "Fine. I talked to Matt about a case, somehow it got back to Voight. So, he benched me. Pulled my badge and gun. Gave me a talk about trusting the wrong people. Not two hours later, I get a text from Matt. We're done."

"Sorry.."

Kim fold her arms across her chest, "So yes I'm upset. I'm fucking upset, Kevin. Nothing goes right for me, nothing."

Kevin pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry Burgess."

"Me too."

Adam had ignored Mia when they finally got home, afraid he'd say something he couldn't take back. He didn't care if it hurt Mia, in fact he'd love to unleash on her but he refused to say something that would upset Deacon.

Deacon was all that mattered, he'd do whatever he had to do to protect that kid.

Even play ball with Woods if need be.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket, it was time to play ball.

"Later kid, I gotta go"

"Catch a bad guy?" Deacon asked.

"Something like that." Adam exchanged a fist bump, "I'll see you soon. Be good, I love you."

"I love you too, Uncle Adam."

 _ **This just may be a bit longer than I had originally anticipated, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing at this point. LOL**_


	4. Chapter 4

The address came through a few minutes later, it was always a different place and a different time of day. What Adam was doing was career suicide, if he was caught nothing would ever be the same.

He would lose his badge, his freedom and his friends.

Friends that had become family over the course of the last five years.

He wasn't proud of himself, he loathed himself. He couldn't stand to be in his skin and he couldn't stand to see his reflection.

It made him feel sick, he had puked his guts out after the first meeting, now it seemed he had become used to the deceit.

He was the worst kind of cup, he was a rat.

The unmarked black sedan finally arrived, Adam turned his car off and waited for Woods to exit his vehicle, Adam had a death grip on the flash drive. Every nerve ending in his body had come to live, he was on edge and he was stressed the fuck out. He was a tinderbox and he knew it wouldn't take much to set him alight.

"Officer Ruzek" Woods smiled, "I hope you've finally come through for me, this is getting a bit repetitive. Our clandestine meetings, where we hide in the shadows only for you to hand over crumbs."

Adam tossed him the drive, "It's not easy. Voight doesn't leave a paper trail"

"That's not my problem, Son."

Adam scowled, "Don't call me son. I can't keep doing this, he's gonna find out." It had been going on for months now and he had more than a few close calls thankfully he was blessed with the ability to talk himself out of even the trickiest situations. It was only a matter of time before his luck would run out.

"Again, not my problem. Get me something solid. Something that'll bring Voight down, once and for all. Then this will be over, until then? Well, you're my bitch, Ruzek. I can ruin you, don't fuck me over. It's no longer about you. That nephew of yours?"

Adam closed the gap between them, "You threatening me?"

"Of course not. Not you, I'd never threaten a brother in blue. That nephew though, he's a cute kid..too bad his mother is a junkie. I'd hate to see him end up in the system. We all know how well that worked out for Mia, you're father..he didn't care much for his daughter..did he?"

"Fuck you." Adam growled, "Stay away from my nephew. Don't even utter his name, I will break your fucking legs if something happens to him" he grabbed at Woods' collar.

Denny straightened his shirt when Adam let him go, "You need to reign in that temper, it won't serve you well in the gen pop. You're running out of time Ruzek, get it done."

Adam watched as he climbed back into the sedan and sped away, leaving Adam kicking gravel in the parking lot of a long ago abandoned warehouse.

Kevin grabbed his keys, "I gotta get back to work. Stay positive, Burgess. You'll be back before you know it."

Kim forced a smile, "I hope so. I'm going to lose my mind." She followed him to the door, "Be safe okay?"

"Always Burgess." He hugged her, "Can I add my two cents?"

"Go on. Not long you'd listen if I said no." Kim leaned on the door frame, "What is it?"

"The whole trust thing. You should think about that. Really think about it. I think you'll figure it out, maybe then you can make things right." He shrugged, "Think about it."

Kim knew what he was hinting at, just like she knew what Hank had meant. She really wasn't surprised that Kevin had called her out on it, but she was surprised that Voight had.

Fuck he was angry. He knew it wouldn't take much for him to lose his shit on some poor soul, he hoped they'd land a case and he could take his aggression out on their suspect. He had a shit ton of aggression coursing though him the last few months but the events of the last week or so had really amped it up. His frustration and aggression had been focused on Woods, but it was now Mia.

He'd love to ring her neck.

Olinsky had noticed a shift in Ruzek, he had been quiet as of a late. A bit too quiet. He watched as Adam thumbed through a magazine, seriously working over the stick of gum he tossed in his mouth just a few seconds ago.

Adam was off.

Al didn't like it. He didn't like watching Adam as he eyes darted around the room, or the way he jumped when someone walked in the bullpen.

Adam seemed spooked.

It had raised a red flag for Al.

Ruzek grabbed his mug from the cabinet and poured himself some coffee, they had caught a case just as he hoped and he was running on fumes. It didn't help matters that sleep had become a foreign concept most nights away, it was hard to sleep when your conscious was eating you alive.

He could feel someone's presence behind him and he jumped out of his skin when Al finally spoke, "Fuck O. You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry" Al chewed on the twizzler stuck between his lips, "You good?"

Adam cleared his throat, "Yeah." He dumped a packet of sugar in the mug and stirred it, the clanking of the spoon as it hit the sink made him cringe. "Tired."

"You sure?" Al asked, "You're on edge. You're jumpy. Keep looking over your shoulder, you sure you're good?"

"Did I stutter?" Adam growled, "I'm good old man. Just tired." He was feeling it from all the sides, the pressure was building and he felt like a volcano waiting to erupt.

"Relax." Al placed a hand on his chest, "Something is going on with you, whatever it is..just know I'm here Adam. I'm here for you. Just say the word."

"I'm sorry." Adam felt like a dick, "It's just been a long day."

Adam watched him walk away, if only it was that easy.

It was eating away at her, did she really put her trust in the wrong people? She couldn't deny it, for Voight to call her out on it there had to be some modicum of truth.

Kevin reaffirmed it.

If she was being completely forthright with herself she would know it to. She had trusted Sean, she had trusted him to be honest with her. He had played her from the start, she could see that now.

Hindsight was always 20/20

Matt? Was she wrong to have trusted him? She wasn't so clear on that one, he was a good guy. He was sweet and said all the right things but he had this shady side to him, that perhaps she was a means to an end for him.

What had stuck out in her mind was when Hank mentioned her not trusting those she should, it had been kicking around in her head all day.

Did he mean Adam?

Everything always came back to Adam.

Would she ever shake him?

"You heard, right?" Kevin asked Adam as they scoured the receipts found at the crime scene.

"I did not" Adam replied, his eyes never leaving the stack of papers in his hand, "I imagine you're gonna tell me...right?"

"Burgess. You didn't notice she's not here?" Kevin was puzzled, "Ruz..man, look at me. What's up?"

"Nothing, Kevin." Adam snapped, "I'm working."

"It's more than that. You've been a bit of dick lately. You're blowing everyone off, you always look like someone pissed in your cereal. What the fuck?"

"I've been busy." Adam replied, this conversation was hitting a nerve. He knew Kevin could sense it, it was why he kept coming with questions. The man was nothing but persistent.

"Busy? Huh? Fucking chick you're seeing? She that good? What's her name.." he snapped his fingers when it came to him, "Mia. She that good that you can't see what's right in front of you? Correction...what's not in front of you?"

Fuck he was annoying, "Stop with the fucking riddles man..if you wanna say something just fucking say it"

"Fine" Atwater huffed, he didn't like the new direction their friendship and partnership had taking, Something was amiss and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Burgess. Man. Voight benched her. Pulled her gun and badge. Matt broke up with her man, in a fucking text message. Maybe if you pulled your head out of your ass..you'd notice."

That was laughable and Adam didn't bother to reign his laughter in, "You're joking, right? That's rich man..expecting me to give two shits about the woman who fucking stomped on my heart time and time again. You know what? Fuck her and Fuck you, Kev. Fuck this." He was done.

He was a sinking ship and he was terrified of who he'd take down with him.

As long as it wasn't Deacon.

Deacon was the only one who mattered.

She had hoped the gym would clear her head just a bit, it had worked for a bit until she ended her workout. Except this time, she had moved past Matt and was trying to pinpoint exactly when she had turned her back on Adam. Why she allowed those around her to cloud her judgement in regards to Adam.

This was a curveball, their first meeting not hidden in an alley or somewhere off the beaten path, this was risky.

As if Adam needed another reason to feel keyed up, sitting in a diner with Denny Woods would be it.

He gathered what Denny has asked for and spent the last hour loading it to a flash drive, he had nearly been busted. Platt came busting through the door, thankfully he was just about finished and had been able to think on his feet.

Yet again he talked himself out of a jam. He couldn't help but feel his luck was about to run out.

It had.


	5. Chapter 5

"Adam, hey." Kim smiled.

Adam looked up from the menu, "Hey." He quickly averted his eyes, she needed to leave. He couldn't have her see him with Woods, he already had Olinsky on his back. If Kim witnessed the meeting between him and Woods, it would blow up in his face.

"Work busy? I hate being out of the loop. Hopefully it won't be much longer." Kim fiddled with the cuff of her hoodie, "Listen..do you think..."

Adam dropped the menu, "Don't know what you want from me. I heard you and Miller broke up, is that why you're hitting me up? You can fuck off. I want nothing to do with you, okay? I can only be kicked in the balls by you so many times, I'm done Kim. So, move along..go find yourself a new dick to ride ..cause I'm done."

Kim was floored, "Adam..."she could feel the heat as it spread across her face, a mixture of embarrassment and rage. She was furious, "Fuck you Adam. Fuck You." She felt the tears as they fell from her lids, betraying her as they fell. She hated that he had made her cry and that he was bearing witness to it.

It wasn't his finest moment, but it had worked.

She was gone.

Woods walked in just five minutes later.

"Ruzek" he slid in the booth, "Now, we are making progress. I hope you've come through for me once more. Time is running out."

He pulled the flash drive from his pocket, "It's all here. Dates, times. Account numbers. All of it, everything you need to bring Voight down and then some. This is big. Bigger than you or I had thought." He was a fucking rat, he would never get used to this. Never get used to turning against his team, he kept reminding himself that he was doing this for Deacon.

Woods brought the flash drive to his lips and kissed it, "Nice work, Officer." He slipped it in his pocket, "Don't forget, I've still got you by the balls. You mess up you're headed to county. A pretty boy like you..." he whistled, "let's just say they'd turn you inside out. We're almost done. Don't fuck up. Remember you're not the only one who will pay, that half sister of yours..she'll be locked up so fast her head will spin and that kid? Well, we know how cruel the system can be. It worked wonders for Erin Lindsay, didn't it?"

Adam slammed his hand on the table, "Leave my nephew out of this, you've got me! You don't need Deacon! You touch him and I will squeal like a fucking pig..do you hear me? One hair on his head and I will come after you and I will kill you. You've got my word on that."

Woods laughed, "That temper..it could get you in trouble pretty boy."

"You wanted to see me?" Kim asked him. She was still a bit rattled from her run in with Adam. She was walking past the diner and had seen him at one of the tables and took a chance and went in to talk to him. She never imagined it playing out the way it had.

Adam had been vile and cruel, he wanted to hurt her and he had succeeded.

"I did." Voight leaned back in his chair, "Monday. You're back Monday." He had kept her badge for a week, and it was time time let it go. "Do your work. Keep your mouth shut and don't look back. You made a mistake. We've all made them but learn from it. Don't let it happen again."

Kim nodded, "Absolutely, it won't happen again. I ended things with Matt..."

"None of my business, Kim. Just keep what happens here, here. That's all I care about it."

"Will do, I'm sorry boss. I won't let it happen again, I promise you that. I appreciate the second chance."

"Kim, I already told you, you're good police. It was a lapse in judgement." Hank patted her upper arm, "Here's your badge and gun. Come in Monday ready to go."

Molly's was jumping, the Hawks had won which meant happy patrons, Kevin and Kim moved to a booth in the corner, Kim needed to talk to Kevin before she returned to work.

Her run in with Adam was vicious and it had her reeling, would they be able to work together? Did he hate her that much? Could they work side by side? She had a lot of questions and she knew that Kevin would be able to help her to get it all straight in her head.

She didn't doubt Adam's ability to have her back, he always had her back even after she had ripped his heart out. She had never seen such anger in his eyes or hatred in his voice.

If only she knew that the hatred she heard in his voice and saw in his eyes wasn't directed at her but at himself.

"He said that?" Kevin loved Ruzek, but the dude was working his last nerve. "He's a son of a bitch!"

This was what she was afraid of, it was a risk going to Kevin. She needed his opinion but she knew it could come at a price, and Adam would have to be the one to ante up.

"Calm down." She grabbed his forearm, "I didn't tell you to get you all worked up or for you to defend my honor. I'm worried." Kim still knew Adam like the back of her hand. She knew his mannerisms and what they meant, she knew his tells. She sensed that he was aggravated when she ran into him, but she ignored it. She ignored her gut as it screamed at her, telling her it was a bad idea. Normally she'd be annoyed with herself for not listening to her gut. In this instance she was happy she ignored it, Adam wasn't himself.

He was agitated.

He was cruel and calculated.

He knew what buttons to push and he had pushed them.

That man at the diner? He wasn't the Adam she knew.

That was why she needed Kevin.

"Calm down? I wanna kick his ass." Kevin downed what was left of his beer. He couldn't deny it though he had seen the changes, he even went to Olinsky about them.

" _He's off man, he's edgy. He's different" Kevin struggled to explain it._

 _Al nodded, "I will keep eyes on him, whatever it is..it'll work itself out." He clapped Kevin on the back, "I'm sure it'll blow over soon. Let's get back to work."_

That had been a few days ago and it didn't feel like it was going to blow over, in fact it felt like it was going to blow up.

"What do you want me to do?" Kevin asked, "I don't think there is anything I can do, you know? Adam's stubborn as hell. He won't talk, he won't ask for help. Whatever is going on with him..well, it's best we just leave it alone"

Now it was Kim's turn to be worked up, "Seriously? You're going to turn your back on him?"

Kevin stuffed his hands in his pockets, "You did."

He had spend the last hour pulling together the cash to get Woods off his back, he had given him everything he had asked for and then some, yet it wasn't enough. This had to be it, Adam didn't think he had any more to give. He seriously contemplated sending Mia and Deacon out of town for a few days, his only fear was that Mia would shoot up in front of Deacon. He couldn't have that, he left things as is and hoped the fall out wouldn't touch them.

He was ready to pay for his transgressions.

He didn't want his nephew to have to pay for them, Mia either. He didn't care for his half sister but he wasn't a heartless prick, she had gotten a raw deal in life. His father had turned his back on her and allowed her to be lost in the mix.

She had no one looking out for her, no one telling her things would be okay. She grew up on her own, she had to fend for herself. It was one bad choice after the other, each worse then the one before it, the consequences of those choices were stiff and long lasting.

She was an addict. She was yet another statistic, she was ruled by heroin.

Deacon.

Deacon was a bright light in a dark world, he was an amazing little boy who Adam would move heaven and earth for. Adam loved the kid with all he had, he wanted nothing but the best for him.

It was why he did this, why he went against everything he stood for.

He was a rat.

He did it for Deacon.

He squeezed his way through the crowd and ordered a beer, he heard heavy footsteps behind him, he spun around "Kevin.." Fuck he was jumpy. He had never been quite so easily spooked but it didn't take much these days. It was a side effect of those clandestine meetings with Woods. He never knew when or where the man would pop up, it was to prove a point.

Woods had told Adam he had eyes everywhere and that he was always being watched, and he had proven it time and time again.

"Ruzek" Kevin leaned on the bar, "I talked to Burgess."

Adam thanked the bar back for his beer, "Okay."

" _Okay_?" Kevin repeated, "Sounds like you were a fucking asshole to her." He tapped his fingers on the bar, resisting the urge to curl those long fingers into a fist and pop his buddy in the mouth, "What's going on?"

Adam tossed a few bills, "Keep them coming" he called out to the bar back as he moved to a booth in the corner of the bar, Kevin on his heels, "Nothing is going on. Just having a drink"

"Bullshit." Kevin retorted, "We've all noticed. Olinsky, Burgess, Halstead, even Upton. You're not right."

Adam had to laugh, Kevin had made an astute observation, "I haven't been right in a long time. Nothing's changed. Just back off, leave me the fuck alone. Okay?"

"Alright..whatever man. Keep your distance from Burgess."

"Fuck her." Adam scowled, "Fuck you too."

Kim was anxious to get back at, she'd been at her desk since before the sun had come up. She had already gone through her mail and all of her email and was trying to bring herself up to speed on the current case.

The rest of the unit had arrived in drips and drabs and Adam was the last to arrived, he had scurried off to the break room when they locked eyes. She had already made up her mind on how to handle him.

If he spoke to her, she'd answer. If it related to the case she'd talk to him. Above and beyond that she'd give him nothing. Not a friendly word, no coffee or snack runs, nothing.

Things had started to pick up and they were about to head to a scene when Platt appeared, two patrol officers at her side and a couple of suits a few steps behind.

"Voight." Platt called out, "A minute."

They retreated to his office and closed the door.

Adam felt his palms grow sweaty and he kept his head down.

"Go ahead" Platt mumbled, "Do what you need to do."

"Adam Ruzek, you're under arrest."

Kim looked on in horror as they cuffed Adam and dragged him down the stairs, he never uttered a word or looked their way.

It was like an episode of the twilight zone, no one moved a muscle, Hank never lifted a finger to help him.

Once the dust settled Kim found her voice, "What the hell? What is going on?"

Hank curled his lip, "He's a rat."

"Adam?" She was flabbergasted, "Adam's not a rat. Why has he been arrested, are you going to help him? Call someone?" She held her head in her hands, desperate to make sense of it all.

"He's on his own. We need to get back to work. Ruzek is no longer our concern."

It was surreal, he was being booked into jail. He had already changed into his inmate jumpsuit, they had taken his personal belongings. He was now placed in a four by four cell, his skin crawling.

He'd hit rock bottom.

His only concern was Deacon.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim was beside herself, it had been three days since Adam was taken away in handcuffs and she had been denied access to him and no one seemed to have any answers as to why he was locked up.

She had tracked down his father and he was nowhere to be found and after a little digging she discovered he was out of town and had been for a few weeks now. They didn't know where he had gone or when he was coming back.

For a hot second she thought of reaching out to Matt but her better judgement prevailed and she decided to exhaust all of her options.

Voight called her into his office.

"I've heard your sniffing around Ruzek's case, I need you to stop. Okay." Hank ordered her.

"Stop? Hell no. It's Adam. He's a part of this unit, he's family." She argued, "How can you turn your back on him?"

"The day he decided to turn his back on this unit. They day he became a rat." Hank explained, "Get your shit together or go home. Ruzek is on his own."

"So that's it? We leave him blowing in the wind?" She was livid, "After Everything Adam has done for this unit..we say _fuck it_? Turn our backs on him?"

"You're confused, Burgess. We didn't turn our backs on Ruzek, he did that. He went against this unit." Voight clarified. "End of discussion. If you need to go home, I understand but we will not speak of Ruzek again"

Three hots and a cot.

That was all he had going for him at the moment, well that and solitary. He had been jumped in the yard, the cousin of a banger had arrested a few years prior had recognized him and grabbed a few buddies and they worked him over pretty good.

He had multiple broken ribs, a few facial lacerations and more bruises than he could count, of course it had taken the CO's a good fifteen to twenty minutes to come to his aid.

He had gone to the infirmary and once they determined he didn't need a trip to the hospital they sent him to solitary. He was thankful for that, he could stop looking over his shoulder.

Mia was feigning, she hadn't used in a few days and it was seriously fucking with her head, she had torn apart her house in an attempt to scrape together enough money to get her hands on something. She'd settle for some oxy at this point anything to take the edge off.

She hated what she was about to do but she was desperate.

Kim pinched the bridge of her nose, the tension in the bullpen was palpable unlike anything she had ever felt before, it was far worse than it had ever been with Erin. She couldn't understand how they were all so quick to walk away from Adam, even Kevin.

She had expected more from Kevin, he had claimed Adam was his brother but here they were, Adam was in jail and Kevin did nothing.

They had gotten into the previous night, Kevin claimed it was in Adam's best interest if they let justice take its course that they couldn't meddle. Kevin went on about needing his job and he couldn't risk losing his badge over it, he hated it but Adam only had himself to blame.

Fuck that. Kim wanted to meddle, she wanted to help Adam. Despite all of the ways she had wronged him, she could always count on him to have her back.

Adam had just dozed off when he heard someone at the bars, he rolled over and felt his stomach turn, it was Woods.

"Rise and shine pretty boy." Denny smirked, "Ooh, not so pretty anymore are we" he pointed to Adam's face, "You dropped your guard?"

"Six against one...wasn't much I could do. They yard is an ugly place" Adam replied, "What do you want?"

"Can't a man just visit one of his officers?"

"Not when the man is you." Adam slid his arms between the bars, "I will ask again..what do you want? What else could you possibly need? I gave you the money. I gave you everything. Dates, times, account numbers.." Adam sneered at him. "Everything you asked for...yet here I am. Not the outcome I had envisioned."

Woods ran his toe over a crack in the flooring, "Sometimes you don't get the ending you want."

"Nah, man." Adam waved his hand around, "You told me to give you Voight, I did."

Denny leaned in closer, "No, you didn't give me Voight. They can't connect him to the activity. Those accounts you gave me? They're irrelevant, why do you think I demanded cash? You gave me shit. None of it could be directly linked to Voight. So, you didn't give me Voight. You gave me Jack, jack shit. Well, that and ten grand. Which I gotta be honest, that was a shot in the dark. A consolation prize if you will..so there's that I guess." Woods pushed off the bars, "To bad you're locked up in here, l heard through the grapevine that your sister is locked up, must be a Ruzek family trait. That nephew..he's in the system."

Adam felt his heart accelerate, though he wasn't sure it could beat any faster, "You bastard. You played me, didn't you?"

"I did" he boasted his chest puffed out, he was like a peacock strutting his stuff, "Like a fiddle. You were an eager little shit too..falling all over yourself to meet my demands." He ran his hand over his chin, "Do you want to know where you went wrong? Where you made a mistake..where you fucked up?"

"Sure."

"Emotions. You let your love for that kid cloud your judgement. He took your eyes off the prize, and now look where you are? In a cell and that nephew is just another kid in the system."

Denny was shocked by the smirk on Adam's face.

"What to know about your mistake? Where you fucked up?"

"Sure, I'll bite" Woods replied.

Adam lifted his shirt, exposing the thin black wire attached to microphone that was taped to his chest, "You talk too much." Adam was delighted when it clicked for Woods just at he turned on his heels to leave, Voight, Olinsky, and another man Adam didn't know appeared.

"You son of a bitch!" Woods fought against them, "You bastard!"

It was over.

Adam dropped down on to the cot and buried his face in his hands and tried to gather his wits. He was a fucking mess, he had never expected it to go on this long and had never in a million years expected to be put in the gen pop.

Hank had promised him.

Adam knew he had to go to Voight, there was no way he would go against the unit, he was better than that.

 _Adam waited until everyone cleared out, "Boss..I need to talk to you. It's big."_

 _Hank closed his laptop, "Come on in. Sit down."_

" _No thanks, I'll stand." He was a nervous wreck and being still would only make it worse, "I'm in trouble" His pacing stopped, "Serious fucking trouble. Woods..." Adam started to explain._

" _Denny Woods?" Hank sat up in his chair, gone was the normal slouch, as soon as Adam dropped his name, he was on high alert._

 _Adam nodded._

" _Start talking."_

 _Adam finally sat down, "I've got a sister..a half sister, from my pops. Anyone I hadn't seen her since I was a little kid. She was a toddler. She tracked me down a few weeks ago, she needed help. She's an addict..."_

" _Adam.."_

 _Adam sensed what was coming, "I know..but she's got a kid. My nephew. Deacon. I met him, he's amazing boss. I couldn't turn my back on him."_

" _What did you do?"_

" _I altered a few police reports. I talked to a few people, made things disappear. I had to do it, she'd lose Deacon. I couldn't let that happen. Somehow Woods found out, he approached me. Threatened me with jail, he said I needed to play ball. That he owned me. So I start feeding him shit. It was insignificant shit, things that wouldn't produce results, he's growing impatient. He wants..."_

" _Me." Hank finished his sentence. He sat quietly for a few minutes, he had assumed the leak was coming from Matt Miller, that Kim was inadvertently tipping him off. It was what had led to her suspension, "Fuck Adam..."_

" _I know. Day one I should've come to you, but I thought I could handle it. My family is fucking dysfunctional.."_

" _Who the fuck cares? Show me one family that isn't dysfunctional" he got up and stood next to Adam, "Here's what we do. You're gonna play ball, and we will beat him at his own game. This is big Adam, once we start you can't pull out. No one knows about it but you and me. Not even your father."_

" _I'm in."_

" _Adam, I mean it. This isn't going to be easy."_

" _I'm in. Boss, I've got to get him off my back and keep my nephew out of the system." Adam had his hands on his hips, "My Pops can't know any of this, I need him out of town. I can't risk him finding out."_

 _Hank opened his laptop up, "We will send him out of town, assign him to another municipality for the duration. I've got a few chits to cash in."_

" _Thanks Boss. I appreciate it and I'm sorry" Adam was relieved, the weight on his shoulders had been lifted._

" _Me too. I get it though. It's family."_

Adam was furious.

"What the hell? They put me in fucking gen pop!" Adam spit as they sat in the conference room at the prison, "I was fucking jumped. Where was our guy? We were supposed to have someone on the inside?"

Hank sighed, "someone dropped the ball, I had no idea. I thought everything was going as planned."

"He said my half sister was locked up, is it true? Where's my nephew?" Adam had been locked up for three days and the thought of Deacon being in foster care for even one day was too much.

"We had no idea. We will get our people on it, we will locate him" Hank assured him, "I need to talk to the warden and the suits. You good?"

"Fine, I need to get out of here." Adam was mentally and physically exhausted, "I need to get to Deacon."

Al ran his hand along the back of Adam's head, "We will get him, Adam. Just breathe for me, okay?"

Adam looked up, "I didn't know you had been brought in."

"I found out just after you were arrested." Al replied, "I wish you would've come to us sooner, perhaps we could've avoided all of this."

"You don't think I know that? That I fucked up?" He grew agitated and started to thrash about kicking at the chairs in the room.

"Adam, calm down. It's over. You're okay" Al tried to settle him.

Adam brushed his arms off of him, "Don't fucking touch me..I need to get out of here. I need Deacon" he was gasping for air, he had never struggled with claustrophobia before being locked up but he was feeling it now.

The conference room was large and he'd been out of his cell for a few hours now but he felt the like the walls were closing in and the oxygen was being sucked from the room. He was anxious to get outside and feel the cold brisk wind hit him in the face, to feel the rays of the sun then he would be able to breathe a bit easier. Once he had Deacon this would finally be over.

He had started spending most of his free time with Deacon, and he hated to think of what Deacon had been through in his absence.

"Anyone know what's going on?" Jay asked. They'd had a rough few days, their entire unit had been put on notice and it had been tense. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Adam had turned on them. It didn't make sense and it went against everything he knew to be true about Adam.

Their job was ugly and unforgiving and Jay knew all too well that sometimes the things they saw could destroy someone and have them doing things they'd never do.

It was the only explanation.

"I don't" Kevin replied, scrolling through his text messages, "Just that we needed to meet up here."

Kim tapped her pen rhythmically on the desk, "Maybe we're finally going to get off our asses and help Adam. I don't know how you two are okay with it. With just turning your back on him, I thought you three were like brothers?"

Al was first upstairs, he suggested giving them a heads up before bringing Adam in, the guy looked awful and perhaps a heads up with cushion the blow a bit.

"Listen." Al started, "You all need to know what's been going on. First things first, Ruzek is not and will never be a rat."

Kim leapt with joy, "Thank you!" She was relieved, "I told you, I told all of you. Where is he?"

"He's downstairs. He will be up in a minute. I felt it'd be best to clear the air a bit before he came up. I will respect Adam's wishes and keep the details private but Adam found himself in some hot water, he tried to handle it on his own only for it get away from him. It did, and he went to Voight. They turned the tables a bit, and this morning Adam was able to get a confession from the guy who was pulling hit strings."

"Who? What?" Kevin needed more information.

Al held his hand up, "We can't discuss specifics. Just know that Adam is in the clear, he's been released and all pending charges have been dismissed, it was a rouse. A very successful one at that. There's more though, there was a miscommunication along the line and Adam was placed in the general population and he was jumped. He looks rough, he's still in some pain and discomfort but he will be fine. Nothing that some good food, a hot shower and a good night's sleep can't fix"

Hank seemingly appeared out of nowhere, Adam at his side, "Hey.." the wave was awkward and Adam looked terrible.

"Brother bear..." Kevin approached him first, "Man.." he rocked on his heels, "I wanna hug you..but you look rough"

"Feel it too" Adam was still clutching his side, the stairs had left him winded. It hurt like hell to breathe deeply, "Crazy huh?" He forced a smile. This was seriously awkward, he was a bit embarrassed that he had gone off the rails, "I'm not a rat. I want you all to know that, not once did I give Woods anything on any of you, I gave him shit for as long as I could."

Halstead spoke up, "Why man? What'd he have on you?"

Adam shrugged, "I can't discuss it. Not yet anyway, I will fill you in as soon as I can though. I just need to get my head right, let the dust settle. We will grab a few beers and I will explain everything. Right now I just need some time, a lot has happened. I need to make it right." Adam locked eyes with Kim, she looked away first and he knew why. He had been downright cruel to her, and he hated it.

Kim grabbed her coat, she was relieved to see Adam, bruised and battered but otherwise okay and that was enough for her. She knew that something was up, that there was no way Adam would roll on the unit. The unit that he had described as family, there was no way in hell he would've betrayed them.

Adam hobbled after her, wincing as he went down, "Kim...Kim.." he called out to her, catching her just before she walked out, she turned around, "Can we talk?" He could've told everyone what had happened the second he stepped foot upstairs but he needed to tell Kim first. He needed to make things right with her, "Ten minutes at the most."

"Okay" Kim ducked into a small office to the right of the main entrance.

Adam followed her, closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry. The way I spoke to you the other day, was wrong. I hated myself for saying such nasty things about you. I didn't mean it, I had to though. Woods was due any minute and I couldn't have you see us together. It would've ruined everything. I was in too deep and I couldn't risk. So I did whatever I could to get you to leave, and I hated it. I hate that I hurt you."

"It's fine" Kim replied, "Can I ask what happened?"

"Of course." Adam sat on the desk, "I have a sister. A half sister to be exact, she's a product of an affair my dad had when I was a kid. Her mother moved left town when she was little. That was over twenty years ago and I hadn't seen her since."

"A sister? You never..."

"Told you. I know. She was irrelevant. Until she wasn't. She had found me months ago, showed up at my place. It was out of the blue, we met up a few times and then she asked for a favor. That should've been my first clue."

"Favor? Make speeding tickets disappear?"

"Something like that. Anyway, she introduced me to her kid. A little boy, Deacon. He's an awesome kid. We hit it off, I didn't have much to do with Mia."

"Your sister?"

"Half. Half sister. She kept coming to me for help and like an idiot I helped. She ended up getting popped. A DUI. She had Deacon with her, she begged me to help her. Said she'd lose Deacon. So I helped. I tampered with the reports, had witness disappear. Somehow Woods found out. He threatened me. Told me he'd throw Mia in jail, take Deacon away. I would end up in jail. So I did."

"Adam...I wish.." Kim was nervously wringing her hands together, "I wish you would've gone to Voight."

"Me too. I thought I could handle it. I didn't want anyone to know" Adam sheepishly admitted, "the whole situation is fucked up. My family is fucked up, it's beyond dysfunctional. My pops turned his back on Mia. Mia's mother left town with her and my father washed his hands of them both. I once asked my mom where my sister went, I was a kid...I didn't understand what had happened. My mother flipped out lost her shit on me"

Kim felt for him, "I don't know what to say. I hate that you've been dealing with this alone. It explains a lot."

Adam winced as he tried to get comfortable, "Does it?"

Kim closed the gap between them, "You're in pain?" She tilted his chin with her hand and looked over his facial injuries, "My goodness..someone did a number on you."

"Six someone's." Adam smirked, "looks far worse than it feels." He didn't dare tell her that her touch was the cure for what ailed him.

"I hate it for you. I hate all of this." Kim couldn't bare to pull her hand away, she moved her other hand to his face her thumbs running along his cheekbones. She leaned in, "I hurt you..."

Adam placed his hands on her neck, "Shh..." he mumbled before kissing her, he had missed the softness of her lips, he missed the way she'd nip his lip, the way she'd play with his hair.

He missed her.

Adam hissed in pain as their kiss intensified, he pulled back leaving his forehead pressed against her's, "Sorry..I shouldn't have kissed you" He was still working to pull oxygen into his lungs.

"Don't be sorry. I wanted you to kiss." She kissed him once more, she craved him. She was taken aback when Adam abruptly ended the kiss.

"Kim. I can't do this." He explained, "I don't know what you want from me, but I do know that whatever it is I can't give it to you. Not now. Maybe not ever. I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry." He inhaled deeply as he allowed himself to breathe in her scent.

"Adam..We have to try.."

Adam held her hand, "Kim..I can't. I'm sorry."

"Sit down." Platt ordered, pointed to the chair near her desk, "I will be right back. Don't move a muscle."

She had spotted Adam and Kim through the window, she didn't bother to knock, "Ruzek, a minute please."

Adam looked between the two women, "I'm sorry Kim." He followed Platt, "What's up?"

Deacon was out of the chair in an instant, "Uncle Adam! They took Mommy..she's in jail! I had to go a stranger's house they wouldn't get you. I wanted you!" He was a sobbing mess, he catapulted himself into Adam's arms almost knocking him down in the process, his arms wrapped around Adam's neck.

"I'm sorry Deacon, I'm so sorry" Adam was crying alongside his nephew, he loved the kid with all he had and it broke him to see him so upset.

Kim was overcome with emotion, seeing Adam in tears as he held his sobbing nephew was hard.

A part of her yearned for what might have been, and now she feared she'd never have it.

Platt placed her hand on Adam's back, "I know people. Important people. I made a few calls, used my charming personality. You've been granted emergency custody of Deacon. You'll need to file for something more permanent within ninety days, but for right now he's yours. Take him home, take care of him..and yourself."

"Thank you." Adam put Deacon down, "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"I do." Platt smiled, "it's written all over your face, his too. He's a good kid, Adam. Don't corrupt him. Bye Deacon."

"Bye! Thanks for my toy and the ice cream." He held on to Adam's hand, "Where did you go?" He looked up at Adam, "I was scared."

Kim smiled at Adam, "He's handsome."

"Of course he is my nephew" Adam smiled, "Deacon, this is my friend Kim."

"Hi Kim." Deacon waved.

"I should get him home. I will see you around."

Kim watched the pair leave, Deacon was going on and on about something and Adam would bob his head up and down every so often.

Platt whistled, "Get back to work Burgess."

Kim laughed under her breath, "Headed that way now" she pointed to the staircase.

Platt leaned on her elbows, "I wouldn't give up just yet, Burgess. Give him some time."

 _ **Well, this was supposed to be the final chapter, but you've got an epilogue coming. Just couldn't fit it all in this chapter.**_


	7. Epilogue

Ninety days had come and gone and a lot had changed.

Deacon was finally turning a corner, he had felt abandoned by his mother and Adam both, after their initial reunion Deacon did a 180 and started exhibiting some behavior issues.

It wasn't unexpected but it was hard, it was kick in the balls for Adam. It was devastating to know he had played a role in making Deacon's already difficult life even harder.

Therapy was court ordered for Deacon and Adam both, Adam balked at the notion but he quickly realized it was helping him to work through things. Deacon benefited immensely from it, and it wasn't long before they started to see an improvement in Deacon.

Adam transferred him to an elementary school closer to Adam's apartment, it was a step up from his previous school, Antonio had recommended it as both Eva and Diego thrived and loved their years there.

It was a bit odd attending parent teacher conferences, but he enjoyed hearing about Deacon and how well he was adjusting, it was a stark difference from his last school. He had found his niche and had a handful of friends, even a few that Deacon referred to as his 'best buddies', his grades were solid and he was doing well.

Getting on at home was still a learning process, Adam struggled with keeping bed times, eating appropriate foods. What was okay for Adam to eat wasn't exactly the best for a seven year old, despite his arguments that it was good.

Adam had started cooking more, and worked hard to make sure he was doing right by his nephew.

He was furious to learn that Mia had sold most of Deacon's toys, and video games. She needed a fix and she would do anything to get it, despite how it effected her son.

That had pissed him off but what hurt the most was when Deacon would cry himself to sleep, he wanted to know why his mother wasn't around, why he couldn't see her.

Adam wanted to tell him it was because his mother was a selfish bitch and she didn't deserve him. He refrained, despite his feelings for Mia, she was Deacon's mother and she did love him.

She just loved heroin more.

"I'm done." Deacon put his bowl in the sink, "Can I get dressed now?"

"Yes. I put your clothes on the bed." Adam held his shoulders, "Brush your teeth first then get dressed." Adam turned him loose watching as he took off down the hallway, Deacon loved to slide across the oak floors.

Adam Ruzek had come a long way, he had become very paternal and loved every minute of it. Sure he could do without the puke and shit. He was not a fan of stomach bugs and he was glad Deacon had only had a 24 hour bug it was horrific.

 _His gut gurgled as he padded down the darkened hallway, he pushed the door open and climbed in the bed, "Uncle Adam.." he nudged him, "Uncle Adam..wake up...I don't.."_

 _Adam woke up with a start, "Deacon?"_

" _My tummy hurts.. " Deacon whined as he snuggled into Adam's side, "I think I'm sick.."_

 _Adam rubbed his eyes, he hadn't been asleep long he'd only gotten home an hour or so ago and the sitter never mentioned Deacon not feeling well, "What's going on?" He felt his forehead, "you don't feel hot..what did you eat for dinner?"_

" _Chicken nuggets.." Deacon turned a shade of gray Adam had never seen before and coughed a bit, and before Adam could react the kid puked all over the bed._

 _Deacon burst into tears, "I want mommy.."_

" _Fuck.." Adam grumbled, "I'm sorry man..." as he helped Deacon up the kid lost it from both ends._

He shuddered at the memory, he was proud of himself he had managed to get both Deacon and his bedroom cleaned up without puking, though he had fallen victim to the bug a few days later.

Deacon had taken advantage of Adam in those first few days, he had found Adam's weakness and exploited it. He had Adam wrapped around his little finger and he refused to do as he was told and disobeyed Adam at every turn.

Adam always backed off, if he asked Deacon to do something and the boy refused he'd do it himself, never wanting to upset him. Never wanting to the rock the boat, the kid had suffered too much as far as Adam was concerned. He never wanted Deacon to hurt and he was going to do all he could to keep that from happening. He soon learned that wasn't going to work and the first time Adam yelled at Deacon was rough for them both. Deacon was in tears and Adam felt like a monster.

" _I wanna play baseball" Deacon sat on the arm of the couch, "can we play?"_

" _It's raining buds." Adam told him, he continued to scroll through the recorded movies, "We can watch a movie."_

" _Nope. I wanna play ball. Movies are boring." He grabbed his ball and glove and started tossing the baseball in the air. "Let's play." When it was clear Adam wasn't going to place, Deacon proceeded to throw the ball at the wall catching it on the rebound._

" _Stop." Adam told him._

" _Don't wanna." Deacon ignored him._

" _Deacon, that's enough. You're going to break something. Stop." Adam sat up and was trying to be stern with him. He knew he needed to do something Deacon was starting to walk all over him and he really needed to nip it in the bud._

" _No I won't." Deacon turned his back on Adam and tossed the ball, only this time his aim was off and it shattered a mirror sending glass everywhere._

" _God dammit Deacon! I told you to stop! Get your ass in your bedroom now! Jesus Christ.." Adam was furious._

 _Deacon tossed his glove on the floor, "You're mean! I hate it here..I want my mommy..." he took off running and slammed his bedroom door._

" _Fuck Me" Adam kicked at the coffee table, he noticed a few drops of blood on the floor._

 _The kid was barefoot._

 _Adam went to his room, he wasn't surprised to see Deacon laying down on his bed, with his face buried in a pillow, "Deacon...buddy..."_

" _Go away!"_

 _Adam sat on the edge of the bed, his hand on the little boy's back, "I'm sorry. Okay? I shouldn't have yelled at you..I don't know what I'm doing..I'm trying. I promise. I'm doing the best I can...I love you. You've got to know that, I love you so much. It scares me...I don't want to mess up.." he hung his head, "Deacon...please..look at me?"_

 _Deacon wiggled our from under the covers and climbed in Adam's lap wrapping his arms around his neck, still sobbing._

 _Adam cradled his nephew's head. "It's okay. It's just a mirror..I shouldn't have yelled. I can buy a new one..l_

" _I'm sorry." Deacon sighed, "I hurt my foot." He held it up for Adam to see._

" _I know. You must've stepped on some glass. Let's get it cleaned up." Adam led him to bathroom and set him on the counter as he worked on cleaning his foot, "It's not too bad. Listen, Deacon. I need to do better, I need to set some boundaries for you. I haven't been doing my job, I've been trying to be the fun uncle all the time. I can't do that, I need to make sure you're doing what you need to do. Your schoolwork, your chores..all of it."_

" _I know.." Deacon winced as Adam removed the last shard of glass from his heel, "Can you still be the fun uncle sometimes? I like fun."_

" _Absolutely" Adam applied the bandaid, "We're Ruzek's buddy, we are the kings of fun. We just need to do the boring stuff sometimes, you know work and school. Homework for you and housework for me...but weekends? They're for the boys and they'll always be fun. Deal?"_

 _Deacon grinned, "Deal"_

That had been their biggest hurdle and once they cleared that, things evened out enough and Adam felt it was time to bring his father into the loop. That was a conversation he was dreading, and he had put it off for as long as possible.

" _Why can't I go?" Deacon kneeled on the arm of the chair, "I wanna go to. I hate staying home with a babysitter. I'm not even a baby. I'm seven."_

 _Adam laughed, "I need to talk to someone. An important someone. It's a grown up conversation, so that means no kids." He bopped Deacon lightly on the head, "I didn't get a babysitter, I got Kevin. That cool?"_

" _Kevin? For real? That's awesome." Deacon's foul mood had disappeared at the mere mention of Kevin. The kid adored Atwater and Adam appreciated how quickly his friends had offered to pitch in and help Adam out. He needed a lot of help, they had a lot that still needed to be figured out, but nothing more important than Deacon meeting his grandfather._

 _Adam couldn't hide Deacon forever, everything was at a standstill until Bob knew, once that happened everything else would start to fall into place._

 _Deacon often followed Adam around the apartment, the first few nights were the worst, Deacon would lose his shit if Adam was out of his sight for too long. Adam had to put his foot down when Deacon tried to follow Adam into the bathroom. There was no way in hell Adam was going to take a shit with his nephew watching, thankfully they had compromised and Deacon sat just outside the bathroom door which was left open just a crack so Deacon could talk to him._

 _As Adam went to grab his shoes and gun, Deacon tugged on his hand, "When's Kevin gonna get here?"_

 _Adam checked the time, "Ten maybe twenty minutes."_

" _Ugh! That's forever!" He sulked, "Can't you go now?"_

 _Adam had to laugh at the sudden chipper mood._

 _Adam found Bob at the bar, "Pops" Adam slapped his back, "Hows it going?"_

 _Bob jumped up, "Crazy. How's things for you?"_

 _Adam chuckled a bit, "Interesting."_

 _Bob noticed what was left of what had been a nasty black eye, "Someone pop you?" He tilted Adam's chin to get a better look, "on the job I hope. I've warned you about bar fights."_

" _It was on the job." Adam explained, "let's grab a table. We need to talk."_

 _Bob was in a bit of shock, he hadn't mentioned his daughter's name in decades but he thought of her every single day. She was the first thought upon waking and his last before going to sleep. His dreams were always filled with visions of Mia and he had always imagined her at different ages, and in different situations. He was a coward when it came to her, instead of doing the right thing he did the easy thing. He let her go, as the years passed and his wondered about her and her whereabouts and it all became too much._

 _Too much time had passed._

 _He washed her hands of her, he'd regret it until the day he died and he was certain it would haunt him in the afterlife._

 _If there was such a thing._

 _Adam wasn't surprised by his father's silence, he just kept talking. "It's why you were sent away on that job. We knew you'd ask questions, maybe even have a go at Voight. We couldn't risk it Pop. The fewer people that knew the better. It was what was best for all parties."_

" _Not you. You went to jail. You could've been killed, Adam." Bob felt his hands tremble a bit, "Fucking gen pop..no less. What the hell was Voight thinking? That son of a bitch!"_

" _Pops, it's not like that. It's done, I'm fine. Let it go." Adam shifted in his seat, "Anyway Mia, she's locked up for the foreseeable future. I've been granted emergency custody of Deacon. He's great Pops. He's the coolest kid."_

" _Deacon huh? He's alright?"_

" _He's okay. He's had a rough ride but he's in counseling and he will be alright." Adam picked at the label on his bottle of beer, "I want you to meet him. He needs to meet his grandfather."_

 _Bob had always been proud of Adam, he was a good man a much better man than Bob had ever been or would ever be._

" _I'm proud of you Adam. You've got no idea just how proud, Son. I'm a bastard. I let Mia down, I let you down. You're cleaning up my mess." He ran his hand through his hair, "Adam..I'm in awe of you. I love you Son."_

" _I love you too Pops." Adam smiled, "We will figure this out. You, me, and Deacon. We will get through this, and when the time comes you will get to make things right with Mia."_

" _She okay?" Bob knew it was absurd question. She wasn't alright, not even close to it. She needed a father and he couldn't bring himself to be that for her. "that's a dumb question isn't it? She's obviously not okay."_

" _She's had a rough time. She lost her mother when she was younger, ended up in foster care..you know how that goes. She's an addict. Heroin, alcohol..she's not picky. She's had a few DUI's had Deacon in the car with her once, the most recent one. She's had child services on her back for well over a year. It's amazing they hadn't taken Deacon sooner. She used Deacon..that's how she got me to help.."_

" _Adam, I'm beyond thankful, you did what I couldn't..what I wouldn't." Bob stood up and waited for Adam to do the same, he placed his hand on Adam's cheek, "You're an outstanding man, I wish I could be half the man you are. Thank you."_

" _Stop Pops. It's not that big of a deal."_

" _Oh..but it is."_

 _Kevin was watching the tail end of a movie when Adam walked in, Deacon asleep at the end of the couch, "So?"_

" _It was good. He's coming over tomorrow. How was Deacon?"_

" _Good as gold. Talks a lot." Kevin laughed, "Guess he gets that from you..but at least little homie makes sense..you...not so much."_

" _Thanks Kev. I appreciate it. Let me give you some money.."Adam fished around in his wallet._

" _Get the fuck out with that shit..I don't want your money." Kevin grabbed his coat, "I take your money..I've to to listen to you whine about being broke. Next time we're out you can buy the drinks"_

 _Adam nodded, "Alright.." he tossed his wallet on the table, "Thanks again."_

They ended up meeting at a park a few blocks from Adam's building and it went well, Deacon was a bit hesitant at first and took a while to warm up to Bob but by the end of the day he was talking his grandfather's ear off.

From that point on Bob Ruzek was a staple in his grandson's life, he had embraced being a grandfather and vowed to do better by Deacon. He couldn't go back and change how he had treated Mia but he'd do right by her son.

Adam adjusted Deacon's necktie, his nephew squirming and making it difficult, "Deacon..be still. I can't tie it properly if you're jumping around like this" he waited for his nephew to settle a bit. The kid was in perpetual motion and getting him to sit still would take an act of congress.

"Why do I gotta wear a tie? It's stupid" his face scrunched up in disgust.

Adam took a deep breath, he was nervous as fuck and Deacon's bouncing and complaining did little to settle his nerves, "because..."

"You look handsome in" a voice spoke.

"You're here!" Deacon jumped up and down, he blew past Adam and threw his arms around the waist of their visitor.

Adam grinned, "Didn't hear you come in."

"I can tell" Kim smiled. "Here let me fix it" amazingly Deacon stood still for her, she was a miracle worker when it came to Deacon. He would do whatever she asked of him without question or resistance, he was harboring quite the crush.

"Thanks" Adam watched her, "He's full of energy..I don't know where he gets it from"

"I do" Kim smiled, "He's just like you, you know that right?" She loved watching the two interact, Adam was amazing with him and Deacon thought Adam walked on water, she kind of agreed with him.

Adam was pretty special.

She had slowly been pulled back into his orbit, at first it was just keeping Deacon for an hour or two on the weekends so Adam could run some errands or just hit the gym.

As time went on she found herself spending more and more time with them, Adam had made it clear to her that he wasn't ready for anything more and while it killed her to just be his friend, it was better than nothing.

"You ready buds?" Adam checked his tie once more and grabbed his keys and wallet, "Lets go."

The ninety days had come and gone and it was time to make things a bit more permanent. As per Mia's request Adam would be seeking full custody of Deacon until Mia's release and successful completion of a stay in rehabilitation center. As it stood now it was at minimum three years away.

Mia wanted Deacon to have the stability that living with Adam would provide, it was far more than she had ever given him.

The hearing was just a formality but it still had Adam nervous and he appreciated Kim's presence at his side and it helped to settle him just a bit.

As expected the request was granted.

Adam had everyone over that afternoon to celebrate the fact that Deacon wasn't going anywhere for a long time and it served as a bit of a kick off to the summer.

Adam watched as Kim applied sunscreen on Deacon before he took off for the huge water slide Voight had rented for the occasion, she was careful to make sure she didn't miss a spot.

He watched as she placed a dab of it on the tip of Deacon's nose, the little boy laughing as she did so, once he was sufficiently covered she kissed his forehead and sent him on his way.

Adam grabbed two bottles of beer and approached her, "Can we go for a walk?" He asked.

Kim accepted the bottle, "Sure. What's up? Do you need me to keep Deacon?" She loved that little boy, it was hard not to. He was pretty lovable, just like his uncle.

"No. Nothing like that" he told her, they followed the path near Adam's building that led to a small courtyard and a few picnic tables. "Sit down."

Kim cocked an eyebrow at him, "Adam?"

"I know I told you I wasn't ready before. That I wasn't ready for us to try again, that I had to focus on Deacon." Adam's knee bounced nervously as he spoke, "I didn't think it was fair at the time to try and start something when I had no clue what was going on with my sister or Deacon. I needed to be focused on him, I needed to make sure he was okay. He is now. He's thriving and he's happy. Things are good, he's settled in." He looked her in the eyes, those eyes he often found himself lost in, "I know it's been a long time and things may have changed..fuck, I hope to hell they haven't but I know you might have moved on..why wouldn't you have? You're fucking beautiful and you're kind, you've got this amazing soul and you deserve to be loved..that's all I ever wanted for you..."

"Adam..." Kim attempted to interrupt but he kept going.

"You're amazing...everything you've done for Deacon..I could never thank you enough and I will be forever indebted to you. You deserve the best the world has to offer..If some other guy..well, if he's given you that..I get..."

Kim couldn't take another second of his rambling, his words had brought tears to her eyes and he wouldn't shut up so she did the only thing she could think of.

She kissed him.

She gripped the back of his neck and kissed him a fervor that she hadn't felt in a long time, it was a kiss for the ages.

One that would heal both their hearts.

It was a kiss to undo all the things that had been wrong.

It was a kiss that was filled with hope.

One that signaled a new beginning.

They finally pulled apart, the need for oxygen could no longer be ignored.

"Adam..that was beautiful. What you said." Kim smiled through the tears in her eyes, "I've waited so long. I've dreamed of this moment."

"My life is still crazy. I've got Deacon. I can't just drop things anymore, I've got car pool days, baseball practice and parent teacher conferences. I want this though, I want us. I want you. If you'll have me, that is?"

"Hell yes, Adam. I want us. I want you. I want Deacon."

Adam leaned in for another kiss, "You've got me."

 _ **Well..this is it. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Clearly my theory was wrong..'Mia' isn't his sister's name nor was it his sister..but it was just a theory of what could be going on. I'm super curious to see how it plays out on the show.**_

 _ **As always thanks for reading.**_


End file.
